disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshitsuna
'Yoshitsuna '''is a recurring sword and warship in the ''Disgaea ''series. It usually has high stats for a weapon and is very rare to obtain in any game. It also appears as a Pirate Ship in ''Disgaea 3 and Disgaea 4. ''The Warship Yoshisuna is said to have the power to destroy planets. Appearances Disgaea: Hour of Darkness The Yoshitsuna in ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness is by far the best weapon in the game. It is the Rank 40 sword and can only be obtained by stealing it from an Item God in the 100th floor of a Legendary Cosmic Blade. It takes the appearance of a green laser blade (golden in the DS and PSP ports). Like the Super Robo Suit and the Hyperdrive, Yoshitsuna has a special icon associated with it along with flashing blue text (green in the DS and PSP ports). Compared to other Rank 40 weapons, the Yoshitsuna has superior stats (double of the Apocalypse Axe), 5 range, 2 movement, and has the highest base attack out of any weapon in the game. ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories The Yoshitsuna in ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories takes the form of rectangular shaped sword with a dark-golden hilt and foreign writing on the blade. Like in the previous game, the sword has a special icon. It is once again the Rank 40 sword and can be obtained from the Item God of a Legendary Excalibur (in the Land of Carnage Item World, if you reach level 100 in the Holt Village item World the Item God will only wield an Exaclibur). It no longer has the highest base attack, being outdone by the Apocalypse Axe. It has a base attack of 6000 (the same as the Babylon Crown) and its maxed attack at Level 200 is 358815. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Retaining its ''Disgaea 2 appearance, it appears again in Disgaea 3. It is no longer the Rank 40 sword, being replaced by the Baal Sword. It is now a Rank 39 sword and can only be obtained in the Land of Carnage. The player can obtain the Baal Sword by going to the 100th floor of a Legendary Yoshitsuna in the Land of Carnage. The Yoshitsuna has a base ATK of 9800(as a common item). As a Pirate Ship, the Warship Yoshitsuna is used by the Prism/Masked Pirates and has a stay time of 4 turns and a capacity of 77. ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten In ''Disgaea 4, ''the Yoshitsuna is once again the Rank 39 sword and retains it appearance from ''Disgaea 3 ''with black electricity running up the blade. The Baal Sword can be obtained by going to the 100th floor of a Legendary Yoshitsuna. Overlord Zetta carries the Yoshitsuna and Makai Wars during his fight in the Postlude. The player can reset until Zetta has a Legendary Yoshitsuna. The Robo Pirates and Masked Hero Pirates use the Mini-Yoshitsuna in the Item World(Reverse Pirating only). It can be obtained as a Pirate Ship Part(Body) and can be combined with other Pirate Ship Parts. Like in ''Disgaea 3, the Yoshitsuna has a base ATK of 9800. ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness The Yoshitsuna returns in ''Disgaea D2, retaining its appearance from Disgaea 4. It remains as the Rank 39 sword, being surpassed by the Baal Sword as the Rank 40 Sword. Like before, a Baal Sword can be obtained from an Item God of a Yoshitsuna in LoC Mode. Other Appearances Makai Kingdom During the fight with Prinny Baal, Baal uses the Yoshitsuna as a warship to attack the player. It is Level 4000 when fighting Prinny Baal. The player can can also obtain it after defeating Prinny Baal. Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood! In Asagi Wars, after defeating Asagi ExcellentCross, the fake Asagi uses the Warship Yoshitsuna to destroy the Netherworld. However, Asagi decides to sacrifice herself by launching herself to the warship's weak point and manages to stop Yoshitsuna from destroying the Netherworld. Trivia *The Yoshitsuna has appeared in all 4 Disgaea games. *It is named after Yoshitsuna Kobayashi, director of the first Disgaea game. Category:Weapons